Dragonfly Wings
by NickeltheRed
Summary: Rin, now of age, visits Sesshomaru's palace in the west. A short bittersweet oneshot. Post-manga period. Re-edited.


**Rights go to Takahashi. **

**My first Inuyasha piece, enjoy! For those who don't prefer Sess/older Rin involved by romantic means, please simply don't read this and stress yourself out. Thanks, otherwise!**

* * *

><p>A general reasoning, a civilized apology, possesses two essential parts. It opens with a subtle request for one to understand, and it closes with a vital justification...<p>

Warm rays pour down through the jade tinted leaves, spotting the forest floor with patches of lively sunlight, and a humid wind rolls up from the south, streaming along the surface of the river's busy current.

They are unaccompanied at the moment within the ring of trees, and her back is pressed up against a tall mass of bark. And he stands so—_so_ close before her, that their silken sleeves are scarcely touching, as if he needs to be ready to snatch her in case she attempts to flee him once more. They are also shrouded with an air of awfully delicate apprehension…even when they are _supposed_ to be, and _known_ to be, quite contented near one another.

He maintains his ground, justly rigid and rather anxious about what she thinks of him now. He slants his head down to observe her face, for his form still towers over her even when she is currently of age. Long tresses like brightened moonlight fall nimbly upon her shoulder, kissing her lengthy sleek flows of dark chestnut. She stares distantly beneath her half-lidded gaze; her careful, short, shaken breaths flutter against the paleness of his collarbone. It's the sound of a hurried-along dragonfly.

He is himself again, and he wants her to recognize this. His eyes are the born melted gold now, not lethal crimson as before, and the full length of his fangs are withdrawn back, all in a soundless plea: _If I were entirely aware, you know I would not have done this otherwise._

_"That event"_ is already in the past, and with all his power he desires to disregard the fact that his claws had ever grazed her in the first place. To forgret that his toxin had ever stung her. His recent assault had shattered the very moment he heard her cry out. He acknowledges her marks will mend with mortal time nonetheless, but still, it could possibly scar there in the slightest.

She had been allowed to journey all this way to visit his West Empire once the springtide approached the lands. And on this day, he by some means had fallen asleep against a tall stone later, after she harmlessly requested to be shown the vast flowery fields behind his palace.

They had been _by themselves_; and she had been without any support from his other subjects when she had unintentionally stepped a little, too closely, to have a twig snap cuttingly beneath her sandal.

She has yet to even move, to be willing to meet his stare. Thus, it makes him descend even more into self-resentment. Except, the bitterness quickly shifts into overpowering desire, asking for her consideration. His senses were keener than hers; and he was per se, part animal. When animals sleep, they have to lay their guard to rest to recuperate overall, but their sharp instincts unavoidably heighten as a last line of defense.

The fragmented twig alerted his senses to their full extent, which had unfortunately boiled his blood.

He marvels at the thought if she would ever be able to fully, and deeply trust his personal level of control like always before?

One small, further savage act from him could very well cause her to become not only physically unreachable to his presence, but also emotionally. Although, he doesn't wish to dwell on the worst, and so he inwardly imagines the best.

Ultimately, he brushes his lips against the dry bloody jagged lines engraved into her cheek, and his now tamed hands rest behind her forearms to draw her into him. As a sign of pacification.

"I have never intended on acting that way towards you deliberately, Rin, you can count on that." Each general reason possesses two essential pieces. A requirement for diverse insight and an honest reasoning. "Though, I am after all, a demon. You understand this?"

He finally feels long, slender matured fingers faintly clutch the material at his abdomen at the instant the gap between them was sealed. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."


End file.
